guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cheese Slaya/Archive1
Rate-an-awesome-user Please test and vote on {Deleted Link}. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #Yay!Cheese Slaya 21:51, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:It is belived that Cheese Slaya had a major part in editing this user, and thus his vote has been struck out. If you believe that Cheese Slaya is not Cheese Slaya, you may unstrike this vote. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:14, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::I call defense, Nyc Elite to the stand!Cheese Slaya 22:52, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #:::The prosecution calls a recess. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:35, 17 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Motion denied. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:::::I would like the Judge's permission to start a rant. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:29, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::Sidebar. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) #:::::::*Mutter* *Mutter* --50x19px user:Zerris 00:39, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::I want a pickle! I'm willing to go to court for it.Cheese Slaya 12:11, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::Luckily, we're already in court, so you won't have to go far. Why don't you ask the Judge? --50x19px user:Zerris 13:26, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::Your honor, may I have a holy pickle of pickleosity?Cheese Slaya 17:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::Wooh... finally made it. Traffic's a killer. Now I'd like to call another short recess. --NYC Elite 19:20, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::Objection! The defense is clearly Drunk, Your Honor. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:28, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::::I think it's rude to call the judge fermin, and, yes, Nyc is drunk, he went too heavy on the nog.Cheese Slaya 19:34, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::Fermin? I didn't call anybody Fermin. --50x19px user:Zerris 19:35, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::::::::::Sorry, meant Vermin. Quote on Quote "Your Honor Cheese Slaya 19:44, 20 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::::I'm not drunk, I'm just "under the weather", yeah, that's it. *hiccup* --NYC Elite 15:46, 21 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::::: Well, since I have not gotten my Holy Pickle of Pickleosity, I'm afraid I'm going to have to press charges on The Judge himself. And no, this has nothing to do with GW:NPA.:)Cheese Slaya 21:08, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::::::::::::::Order, I will have order in this courtroom! [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:23, 26 March 2007 (CDT) #Since my vote down there was struck out, I will be forced to vote up here. Luckily, nobody noticed anything funny the last time I was here. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:20, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:I did!:P I'm in a habit of hovering my mouse over links:DCheese Slaya 21:26, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::Not that part of it... the part where the choice in this vote is between Unfavored and Unfavored. You can't win! :p --50x19px user:Zerris 21:30, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:::You little... lol i didn't even notice.Cheese Slaya 21:32, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::::Even after I showed you the edit, huh? Not so observent now, are we? Hehehe. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:34, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::lol... yeah about that...Cheese Slaya 21:35, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #::::::Always check the edit history, not the page itself. You'd be amazed what people can sneek in there. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:37, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #:::::::Still haven't noticed? Just for fun, check the edit history of this page again... you may find some "interesting" changes. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:24, 30 March 2007 (CDT) #Cheese FTW!!!!! Tycn 02:00, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Unfavored: #This User does work, but is inferior to previous Users. For a superior User, see: User:Defiant Elements. Please either improve this User or change its intended purpose. --50x19px user:Zerris 15:13, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #:It is believed that The Jury is not, in all actuality, The Judge, and The Jury's vote is rendered invalid for impersonating the judge.Cheese Slaya 17:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #::It's not my fault I'm a poor user. At least I'm better then Skull Crack.:)Cheese Slaya 17:00, 18 March 2007 (CDT) #This is not pleasing to the ''real Judge''. Water Trident pwns cheese. (T/ ) 21:14, 22 March 2007 (CDT) #Yuck, I don't like cheese! Especially cheese slaya's :P! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:06, 5 April 2007 (CDT) #You can't beat a Dutch guy with eating cheese you know, we rock!! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 10:50, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Discussion Hi.Cheese Slaya 22:45, 21 February 2007 (CST) Can anyone help me get some userboxes on here? I'm not really sure how, and I have a lot of user boxes I want to put in...Cheese Slaya 23:07, 21 February 2007 (CST) Want some help with userboxes? I can teach you if you like. If you want help, just leave a message on my page. Defiant Elements 17:50, 22 February 2007 (CST) Alright, well, you could just click edit on another user's page and copy and paste any of the userboxes you wanted. But, here's how to create a new one: Now, click edit (at the top of the page) to look at the syntax for creating a box and then just copy/paste that onto your page and fill it in however you like. Defiant Elements 17:55, 22 February 2007 (CST) Alright thanks Defiant.Cheese Slaya 20:46, 22 February 2007 (CST) Special thanks to DEfiant Elements and InfestedHydralisk for the userboxes...mroe to be added soon.Cheese Slaya 22:45, 22 February 2007 (CST) Okay, I finally understand the code, so I can change the userboxes to make them better :)Cheese Slaya 23:27, 22 February 2007 (CST) Enjoy. Just remember not to forget me when you create the credits section of your page :) Defiant Elements 23:33, 22 February 2007 (CST) Lol. This one on discussion is a reminder :D.Cheese Slaya 23:35, 22 February 2007 (CST) Haha Cheese, if you mean you're better than me in a profession other than the Assassin, I agree, lol. --NYC Elite 16:15, 23 February 2007 (CST) Are those user-boxes supposed to be arranged like that or did you just get a little overzealous about using ? Defiant Elements 15:37, 24 February 2007 (CST) Uh...I have no idea...I wasn't exactly sure what the clear did, It was just there with some of the user boxes I copied, although most userboxes I copied then changed to my style, but it'd help if you could get the boxes to stick together for me :DCheese Slaya 15:41, 24 February 2007 (CST) User page I moved the sandbox you made into your user space and changed the link on your user page. --Fyren 22:25, 27 February 2007 (CST) Damn you're quick, just noticed that, and made the Sandbox like 30 seconds ago.Cheese Slaya 22:26, 27 February 2007 (CST) Upload Do you guys know how to upload pics onto your userboxes? Thanks.Cheese Slaya 18:26, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Upload the picture seperately, then link to it in the userbox like this: --50x19px user:Zerris 21:26, 17 March 2007 (CDT) alright thanks, I did the same thing you did for da 8,000 damage and then edited it in adobe photoshop...:DCheese Slaya 19:38, 19 March 2007 (CDT) User:Cheese Slaya/Glyphmaster I lent you my template for favoring humor builds, see if you like it. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:26, 17 March 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, i love it :)GLYPHMASTER FTW!!Cheese Slaya 21:30, 17 March 2007 (CDT) ::Yep! Also, I like my build, which I originally made the templates for: User:Zerris/Build:Me/Mo Echo Mender. --50x19px user:Zerris 21:32, 17 March 2007 (CDT) Character list It seems to me that your character list is spaced oddly. Your necros name immeadiatly follows your monks list of info and then there is a gap between his name and his info. I don't want to change it since, A) it is your userpage, and B) it may just be funky on my end. Happens all the time on wiki. Anyways, just thought I'd let you know about it. Kelvin Greyheart 17:27, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :Ah thanks, I really need to get my other 5 characters in there:DCheese Slaya 21:18, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Uh oh Beat Zerris to it :)Cheese Slaya 19:19, 19 March 2007 (CDT) An Albinobear Beware Cheese Slaya! The Albino Bear that is trapped in a userbox on your page is one of my minions! When he gets free, I shall recommend smiting and excessive use of exclamation marks!!!! :P --User:Albinobird 23:53, 20 March 2007 (CDT) Lol. That bear attack hurt tho :(Cheese Slaya 00:39, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Slash This I assume in your comment talk:Team - Barbed Spears|Here that you meant this? If so, these are the (simple) availible modifications to text, including that one: , , - Strike Out, - Italics, - Bold, - Underline. These can all be stacked however you like, in any order. --50x19px user:Zerris 17:35, 22 March 2007 (CDT) Tested builds that should be unfavored It should be "triple yay" now since the third bad favored build is now unfavored. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 00:26, 26 March 2007 (CDT) :Oh kewl, thanks for telling me. It took them a while to get it right lol.Cheese Slaya 00:36, 26 March 2007 (CDT) Do not remove my vote Scratched my vote, simply don't. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 01:34, 30 March 2007 (CDT) User:Defiant Elements/Build Collaboration In case you're interested. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 23:02, 30 March 2007 (CDT) :Of course im interested:) Already got the page on my watchlist.Cheese Slaya 23:16, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Critical Rage Random edit added GVG tag, see history, removed. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 21:28, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :I slashed it.Cheese Slaya 23:15, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Thx. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 19px 23:57, 1 April 2007 (CDT) 1337 My Userbox owns Your Userbox. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:27, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :MY ranger has almost as much XP on you, and I've got 800kbalth:DCheese Slaya 23:28, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::I might have 1,000,000+ Balth, but I maxed my faction on week 3 of Factions and week 4 of Nightfall (by UAXing), back when it wouldn't count faction earned over the cap. =( --50x19px user:Zerris 23:31, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::I've lost like 50,000 faction when my bar was full...Cheese Slaya 23:31, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Let's talk shop You said my HB necro did not qualify. Why is that? Secondly, depending on type of play, it is used differently. And never, is an HB Necro existing outside of organized PVP. Here is my bar, tell me whats wrong with it (meant for GVG and HA): Just thought we ought to have a chat ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:50, 2 April 2007 (CDT) No self heal good self heal for Infuse (e.g Healing Touch). One of the key aspects of a Hb build . [[User:Solus| Solus]] 23:54, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :Heal Area, Words of Comfort, and Orison of Healing seem to work for that. The build already has Words of Comfort. --50x19px user:Zerris 00:08, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :/Sigh, what are the conditions of WoC. I doubt someones going to infuse under conditions. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 00:09, 3 April 2007 (CDT) People don't usually heal themselves majorly after infusing, the second monk usually does that. So WoC is a fine recovery speaking PS is on you. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:27, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Sig Test Cheese Slaya 22:06, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Wow that sig owns, and you can just use show preview. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 22:06, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I did...not working..Cheese Slaya 22:07, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Well, lets see. did you take the sig, put it in User:Cheese Slaya/Sig, then go to preferences, and check teh box "Raw Signatures (Without automatic Link)", then type where it says "Custom Signature"? If not, it may explain some/all of your problems. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::You could havementioned that earlier...:(Cheese Slaya 22:10, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Sorry, but I don't babysit you... Though if I'm this bored, it might come close. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:14, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Where is that "raw sig" thing in preferences?Cheese Slaya 22:15, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::It's just a box you check right below where you put the sig. [[User:Defiant Elements|'Defiant Elements']] (talk ~ ) 22:17, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Right above "Language". --50x19px user:Zerris 22:18, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Alright thanks:D 22:18, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::...Not quite. Though you did just make me fall out of my chair laughing, so that's worth something. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:20, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Now my sig is messed up even more... :::::::::Well, I removed the Date Time stamp from your Signature Page.... see if that helps. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:21, 3 April 2007 (CDT) LEts see....stupid edit conflicts trying to tlak:DCheese Slaya talk 22:22, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :It Works! Congrats. And the reason the link to talk is only bold here is because clicking on it would send you to this very page, so it isn't actually a link. Good Job. :) --50x19px user:Zerris 22:24, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::Finally!lol... now for the colors, bolding, and skill icon lol :DCheese Slaya talk 22:25, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Hehehe. Have fun! --50x19px user:Zerris 22:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Perhaps: -- Cheese Slaya (Talk) -- Cheese Slaya (Talk) --50x19px user:Zerris 22:30, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :Dude you are my HERO god.Cheese Slaya talk 22:32, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::before edit conflict...— Cheese Slaya (Talk) 22:34, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::Woot almost there... now need it to be orange... um.... how do i do that lol :D.— Cheese Slaya (Talk) 22:38, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Yay! Now I can flag myself into huge mobs and die! And we still had an edit colflict... it was mine. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:39, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Hey, i striked out HERO... :D.— Cheese Slaya (Talk) 22:40, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::: Text Here . But I don't think it works on links, though it would work on the brackets. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:44, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::Sweet! Now i have orange parenthesis :D (unless im on this page, then talk is orange too... SWEET!!! :D— Cheese Slaya (Talk) 22:47, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I am pretty sure you wanted the whole thing to be orange, so I fixed it so that it all reads as orange. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:49, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::::If you didn't, just revert the edit. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 22:50, 3 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Right before u said that i went to User:Defiant Elements/Sig and found that out :D ty— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']](Talk) 22:50, 3 April 2007 (CDT) reset indent Now you can give people headaches all day long staring at your signature. Woot! Also, I'm adding a space to your signature... It belongs there. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:53, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :All better. Except the headache. --50x19px user:Zerris 22:54, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Credits That should be your template Heroine. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:20, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Huh?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:20, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Oh, you mean for ENtropy's part in the credits page? okey dokey:D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:20, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Done.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:21, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Woo. This Talk page is getting long. I felt a need to make it longer. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:22, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Zerris is making my userpage liek SKuld's Thanks to all Zerrris's posts on my userpage, For Zerris, Defiatn Elements adn me my user page is a forum! IT jsut doesn't have 22 archives.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:23, 3 April 2007 (CDT) P.S. I hate all the edit conflicts, I posted this before oyur woo thingy.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:23, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Cmon, reply...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:24, 3 April 2007 (CDT) :I would have, But I got a *cough cough* Edit Conflict. --50x19px user:Zerris 23:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) I can see that...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:26, 3 April 2007 (CDT) God all I've seen today is: You have New Messages (Last Change). I know exactly what to do... as sooon as I find the userbox on someone's userpage I saw before..— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:28, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Stop making minor edits All your minor edits are making the new messages box annoy me a WHOLE LOT...— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:30, 3 April 2007 (CDT) Hehe, your sig now blinds lol XD. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:40, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Lol, i love it :D. ty Zerris!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:42, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :Oh and I put up the new messages thing on your pages. I don't like it (it's annoying), but you did ask. --50x19px user:Zerris 09:40, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::That's not what i meant lol. A user who's name i forgot had somehting that said (instert name here) has new messages. Please answer for him(and then a link that edits his discussion):D.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:06, 4 April 2007 (CDT) :::There. All I need is it to go to editing my talk page instead of jsut my talk page(it doesn't link on this b/c we're already there, look at my userpage tos ee what it should look like).— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:36, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay it does show the link even on my talk page...:)— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 20:36, 4 April 2007 (CDT) ::::: Ahh cheese, your bow links me to my own talk page O.o... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:05, 5 April 2007 (CDT) UW IF you're still into UW, theres a sweet 3-man farm that needs a ranger, farms smites, aataxes, graspings, things on the chaos planes (ecto-city). Chaos Planes supply tons of ecto and the 3 man run is lightning fast. - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 16:22, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I might, but I spend most of my time in HA and GvG.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) .""--..__ _ [] ``-.._ .'` `'. ||__ `-._ / ,-.\ ||_ ```---..__ `-. / /:::\\ /|//} ``--._ `. | |:::|| |////} `-. \ | |:::|| _ //'/// `.\ | |:::|| _.-`\`\// |' `| / |:::|/ .-` \//\ || /` |:::|`-` |/ \ || /` | | || \ ||| /` \ | || | /|| |` | | |) \ | || | \ | / ,.__. \| || / ` /` `\ | || | / \ / || | | |/ || / / | ( || / . / ) || | \ | ________|| / | / `-------.| |\ / | || \/`-._ | / || // `. /` | || //`. `. | \ || ///\ `-._ )/ | || //// ) .(/ | || |||| ,'` ) / // |||| / / || `\\` /` | // |` \ || / | // /` \ // /` | || `-.___,-. .-. ___,' (/ `---'` `'----'` — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 18:35, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Pics Hah u like my pictures. @mericanvlad 21:55, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Actually, I went tot he newly...section and saw you had all this awesome stuff.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:56, 5 April 2007 (CDT) "Answer for him" Don't freak-out that I edited your user page; just fixed link to your talk page; insted of Special:My_talk. -- 71.34.39.194 22:08, 5 April 2007 (CDT) Thanks..and if you see this, can you make it so it edits my talk page instead of just going to it?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:09, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm not that skilled. :( -- 71.34.39.194 22:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah...lol— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:12, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::Uber wootness, in got it :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:38, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Archive The wiki is screaming at me for an archive: "WARNING: This page is 32 kilobytes long; some browsers may have problems editing pages approaching or longer than 32kb. Please consider breaking the page into smaller sections." A little help?— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:13, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :do what i do User:Honorable Sarah/Navbar. just move the talk page and start a new one. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 13:25, 7 April 2007 (CDT)